Last of the Primes
by AutoBotHero123
Summary: Ever since the war began it has brought nothing but utter destruction. The once great Cybertronian empire is nothing more than a memory lost to time. But the war still goes on. Who will emerge victorious and finally reclaim Cybertron and rebuild there once grand society?
1. Prologue

Cybertron, we all know it. Stories of a once great world with beings as old as the universe itself. The Cybertronians, a race of mechanical beings created by the very Gods themselves. They once had an empire that spanned galaxies and they were led by the legendary Primes.

The Primes themselves were a legendary family of Cybertronians who were birthed from Primus himself. For millennia's they have led Cybertron and were responsible for the great empire they the Cybertronians had built. Though as with any great thing there are flaws.

Cybertron was a corrupt world and as such led to a corrupt empire. The Cybertronians lived under a corrupt caste system which was headed by the Primes themselves. Many Cybertronians were never even given a name and were simply referred to as numbers. Knowing nothing of freedom but of the purpose they were born for. It was because of this caste system, because of this tyranny the empire would never last.

The seeds of rebellion were born with a Cybertronian miner turned gladiator. This individual was once known as DC-15 and became one of Kaons greatest gladiators. He eventually took a name Megatronus which was once the name of one of the original thirteen primes.

Megatronus saw Cybertron and its empire as corrupt and vowed to change it. He began building his rebellion of like-minded Cybertronians and dubbed themselves as Decepticons. Though originally the rebellion was only within the walls of Kaon itself and so was not taken seriously.

The war truly began when Megatronus assassinated the current leader of Cybertron Asterius Prime. It was because of this many Cybertronians rose up to join Megatronus they realized that the primes were not unstoppable. It was within weeks Cybertron had become a battle field.

But as the war continued Megatronus now dubbed Megatron was becoming corrupt and slaughtering innocents in a bid to gain power and control. Sentinel Prime son of Asterius Prime founded the Autobots in a bid to stop Megatron. It was after the fall of Cybertron leadership that the Autobots gained a foothold as many of the governments remaining forces joined the Autobots in a bid to end the war.

The war raged for millions of years and brought Cybertrons empire to its destruction. Cybertron was left a dead planet in which could no longer sustain life. Its cities littered with the remains of Cybertronians. The empires many colony worlds left ruins. Only relics of their civilization remained, warships left a drift in space, remnants of structures of distant world and relics that were once of importance to them remain.

Though their war still rages, amongst the stars Autobots and Deceptcions fight amongst each other with neither close to victory. Will Megatron gain victory or will the Primes once again rebuild our empire to its former glory.


	2. End of an era

"MEAGTRON!" Optimus called out to him with fury in his optics, the weariness of the battle eating at him. His energon running low and his fallen comrades laying out across the battle field. Optimus tried to steady himself before falling onto his legs in exhaustion. Before he could complelty fall over he felt a pair of servos grab him. Looking up he saw his lieutenant Jazz staring at him with his bright blue optics.

"Optimus we need to go now, they have overrun our perimeters, Iacon has fallen". Optimus pulled himself up to see the smoking buildings around him and more countless corpses littered everywhere. It was then that Optimus and Jazz heard a large burst of machine gun fire and saw Bumble Bee and Jolt running towards them.

Bumble Bee ran towards them panting and screamed "Megatron is here, he's coming we have got to go. Before he could even react a large explosion littered the sky and a Cybertronian jet came plummeting into the ground then exploding and then another Cybertronian Jet flew above them and transformed crashing in front of them. As the smoke cleared Optimus saw Megatron himself standing in front of them with a blade extended.

"Ahh Autobots it is time for you to join Sentinel Prime in the well of all sparks". As he said that Jolt and Bumblebee ran head first into battle with him. Before they could react Megatron has spun around and sliced Jolts arm clean off sending energon everywhere. He then sent a blast Optimus and Jazz way and sent them flying. Bumble Bee was knocked to the side as Megatron decapitated Jolt right then and there. Bumble Bee was quick to get back up and attack Megatron. The battle lasted mere seconds before Megatron grabbed Bumblebees throat and lifted him in the air and then smashed him into the ground. As Optimus was able to push himself up he witnessed Bumblebee's spark ripped from his chest and slowly his optics began to fade into darkness. Optimus and Jazz got themselves back on their feet as Megatron charged at him. With a quick swing Megatron hit Jazz sending him flying into a building presumably killing him. He then attacked Optimus he was able to deflect the first blow. The two of them exchanged blows countless times and both of them getting weaker.

They battled on and on, both of them gaining the upper hand at one point or another. Optimus was able to send Megatron flying into a wall and injuring himself. Optimus glared into Megatrons optics as he stood back up. "Megatron has this war gone on long enough? there is nothing left to conquer, our race is on the verge of extinction and our world is dying, is they war really worth it? Megatron just laughed and screamed at him, before Optimus could even react Megatron plunged his sword right into Optimus spark and as he collapsed to the ground Megatron stared into his optics. "This war will never end until the primes has fallen, until equality exist on Cybertron, until the Autobots fall and until I get my revenge for the hell I lived through. He watched as Optimus optics slowly faded. It was once he removed his blade Megatron looked across the battle field and saw all the carnage ahead of him. A look of despair filled his face but he was quick to push those feelings aside before transforming and flying off.

After leaving Jazz was able to pull himself out of the rubble and gasped in horror seeing Optimus body. He ran out across the battle field to it and grabbed Optimus servo. 'By Primus you ain't going, you can't be gone man, please come back we need you, boss bot. It was them Jazz realized it was far too late. Optimus was gone and another prime had fallen. Jazz new Optimus had let behind his sparkmate and two sparkling's to continue this war for him, to lead the autobots. As Jazz picked up Optimus blade he looked to the sky and saw only smoke and fire. When will this war end, how many lives must be taken before it's all over, how many of us will never see Cybertron rebuilt and die fighting this pointless war. As Jazz placed his hand on Optimus head one more time he got up and sent a request for a pick up. "Brawn I need a pick up, and I'm sorry to inform y'all but… Optimus Prime is gone".

It truly was the end of an era, will this war ever end and how many more lives will perish until it's over.


End file.
